Ancient Egypt - Day 32
|Zombie = Summoned: |FR = A money bag |NR = same |Objective 1 = Never have more than 15 plants |Objective 2 = Survive and protect the endangered plants |before = Ancient Egypt - Day 31 |after = Ancient Egypt - Day 33}} Prior to the 7.4 update, Ancient Egypt - Day 32 was the 32nd day of Ancient Egypt. Here, the player must both protect endangered Bonk Choys, as well as never having more than 15 plants. Because of the former objective however, the latter objective effectively becomes "Never have more than 13 plants". Upon completing the level, the player receives a money bag. As of the 7.4 update, level expansions were removed from the world maps and placed into epic quests. Because of this, this level is no longer accessible from the map, and must be accessed when the epic quest is available. Difficulty This level is comprised of very dangerous zombies, ranging from the Torchlight Zombie to the Mummified Gargantuar. The main problem is the space issue, due to the limited amount of plants allowed to place. The endangered Bonk Choys don't help the matter, as they decrease the limit from a measly fifteen to a tiny thirteen. The issue also means less plants to deal with the high zombie density, which can make the player lose very easily. Speaking of the Bonk Choys, they are constantly threatened by many Explorer Zombies, Torchlight Zombies, and Mummified Gargantuars, heightening the difficulty even more. Another problem is where they are located, making it easier for the zombies to overwhelm them. Sandstorms and Imp Mummies will almost always get near the Bonk Choys and sometimes right on the defensive lines, making it harder. Tomb Raiser Zombie also appears, which just adds more problems. It may not look threatening, but is a huge problem to the player's defenses. First of all, it will summon graves, and this can be dangerous, since it will provoke you from playing plants on a certain tile, most especially defensive plants. Secondly, it distracts plants by changing where their projectiles hit, plus the limited amount of offensive power the player can take with them. At different parts of the level, the zombies will appear from different angles, so it is almost impossible to group them together. Plus, default options will instantly get burned by Explorer Zombies and Torchlight Zombies, ruling that out. But arguably the worst part of the level is the final wave, which will throw Mummified Gargantuars on the lanes without the Bonk Choys. But even this will pose a big threat, because it is likely the other Mummified Gargantuars on the other two lanes are alive at that point. This disturbs attackers at the back column, and can lead the player to using many coins for Power-Ups, due to the combination of low amount of plants to defend and absence of lawn mowers. This easily distracts the player to forget about the other Mummified Gargantuars, which might already have destroyed the Bonk Choys. It is highly recommended to have at least one plant that costs zero sun, so the player's sun-producing plants will not need to produce sun just so they can plant them. The best option is a Level 6 Grave Buster, given that it aids you in four ways: it costs no sun, will destroy graves made by Tomb Raiser Zombie, it will explode once done destroying the grave, and the fact it is a single-use plant - the seed counter will go down by one and up by one after Grave Buster's presence. If the player doesn't have a Grave Buster at Level 6, alternatives to this would be Gold Bloom and Iceberg Lettuce. If the player has their front lines ready, they can dig up their sun-producing plants to make room for more, although this is not advised if the player has chosen Moonflower as their sun-producer, unless they don't use shadow plants. Area of Effect plants are also nice choices, as the player can attack many zombies with one plant, saving enough space. Power-Ups are the player's last resort option, since they cannot depend on lawn mowers. Waves |zombie2 = 1 5 |zombie3 = 1 2 4 5 |note3 = First flag; Sandstorm! |ambush3 = |zombie4 = 2 4 |note4 = Sandstorm! |ambush4 = |zombie5 = 1 3 |zombie6 = 2 |note6 = Second flag; 1x Plant Food available |zombie7 = None |note7 = Sandstorm! |ambush7 = |zombie8 = 4 |note8 = Sandstorm! |ambush8 = |zombie9 = 2 3 4 5 |note9 = Third flag; 1x Plant Food available |zombie10 = None |note10 = Sandstorm! |ambush10 = |zombie11 = None |note11 = Sandstorm! |ambush11 = |zombie12 = 2 4 |note12 = Fourth flag; 1x Plant Food available |zombie13 = None |note13 = Sandstorm! |ambush13 = |zombie14 = 1 5 |zombie15 = 2 4 |note15 = Final wave}} Strategies *'Required plants:' **Gold Bloom **Primal Wall-nut **Twin Sunflower **Chard Guard **Cherry Bomb **Winter Melon **Primal Potato Mine **Imitated Gold Bloom (optional if you have 8 seed slots) *First plant the Gold Bloom for extra sun, then plant a column of Twin Sunflowers on column two. *Kill a few zombies with Primal Potato Mine, then plant Winter Melons in the first column. *Plant Chard Guards and/or Primal Wall-nuts next to Bonk Choys. *Use Cherry Bomb and Primal Potato Mine to deal with Mummified Gargantuars. *If the Gargantuars come in lane 2 and 4, replace the Twin Sunflowers with Winter Melons. *Be careful to not have more than 13 plants at once because you will fail the objective and lose the game. *'Note:' Use instant-kills and Gold Bloom wisely. Trivia *This is the first level to have 5 flags. **Also, this is the first Save Our Seeds level with an extra and normal objective. Walkthrough How would you rate Ancient Egypt - Day 32's difficulty? Very hard Hard Somewhat hard Medium Somewhat easy Easy Very easy Category:Levels with five flags Category:Brain Busters Category:Save Our Seeds Category:Levels with extra objective(s) Category:Levels without any lawn mowers Category:Levels with pre-placed plants